humnirnarfandomcom-20200214-history
King Ludwig II
King Ludwig the second is the grandson of King Ludwig, the first monarch of the autonomous kingdom of Nathrinnhoeg. He is an impressionable man, who considers himself the descendant of the great Thuringian Knights. He admires the arts, especially painting and opera, and considers himself a great operatic performer. Life Youth Ludwig II was born in Nathrinnhoeg and has never travelled in his life. Unlike his father, he demanded that he was named a Knight of the White Ravens, at the age of 14 and keeps a full suit of armour, though he has never seen any fighting. Marriage to Mary Ferdinand At the age of 17 Ludwig II demanded that a bride of Royal descent, from the line of Anne of Thuringia, was brought from Thuringia to marry him, to ascertain his royal right. Something like that was not necessary, wince his grandmother was of royal line and his grandfather and father were already Kings of the island, yet great ammounts of money were spent in finding a bride for him and convincing her to travel to the island. Under unknown circumstance Mary Ferdinand, who was already pregnant, and probably on the run from something moved to the island with her sister Louise and Louise's daughter. Ludwig II married Mary, but soon found out about her pregnancy. Once she gave birth he annuled the wedding and had her executed for treason against the crown. She was decapitated in the courtyard by the Thurhur, the Kings Fomorian executioner (a being of unkown origin that served his father before him). Marriage to Louise Ferdinand After Mary's death Ludwig married her sister Louise. Their marriage lasted 4 years, yet Louise failed produce heir. The marriage was annuled and she was alocated a house in Ludwighafen, the island's harbour town where she was found poisoned a few days later. Marriage to Anne Ferdinand Evidently anxious to acquire a heir from the line of Ferdinands , Ludwig married Louise's daughter, Anne, who was by then 15 years old. Anne was married to the king for a bit more than a year, without producing a heir, when she disappeared, during a stroll through the castle's orchard. Planned marriage to Elisa Ferdinand In 1402 the King planned his marriage with the last remaining female of the Ferdinand line in Nathrinnhoeg, Mary's daughter Elisa, who was born just after the King's marriage with Mary. Dayne Expedition Just before his marriage the Dayne Expedition of 1402 arrived in Nathrinnhoeg. The King delighted by their presence. The Hexegeheimnis opera was performed in their honour. After a vision of Nicolas Remy the King decided to send the Dayne Expedition into the castle's sealed underground tunnels to face a threat that was lurking there. They were named knights by him and presented with his royal banner. The marriage was postponed until their return. The Dayne expedition returned with the news that the castle was about to collapse due to problems in the Cistenr system. They had also revealed the King's history, and the deaths of his wives. On the same night, as the King was preparing to evacuate the castle he was assassinated in his bedroom by Mulghragh the Orc. Character Inspirations *Ludwig II of Bavaria *Peter Ustinov as Nero